1. Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly providing light to a display panel displaying an image and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel, a gate driving part, a data driving part and a timing controlling part.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate including a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode, an upper substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate and including a liquid crystal of whose arrangement is changed due to an electric field between a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode.
The liquid crystal display panel is a non-light emitting device, and thus the liquid crystal display apparatus needs a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, a backlight assembly using a quantum dot to provide light to the liquid crystal display has been developed.
The backlight assembly including the quantum dot includes a light source generating an exitation light, a quantum rail generating a white light from the exitation light, and a light guide plate including a side surface receiving the white light and an upper surface outputting the white light received through the side surface.
Therefore, the light source and the quantum dot rail face the side surface of the light guide plate. Thus, a width of a bezel of the liquid crystal display apparatus is increased.